


a little talk

by magentam



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magentam/pseuds/magentam
Summary: after the real shiro comes home, lance talks with clone shiro.





	a little talk

**Author's Note:**

> this is not shance. anyways lance is a good egg and he’s gonna be kuron’s biggest confidant. mark my words.

“Hey, Shiro?”

Lance. What’s he doing here? Shouldn’t he be - what - celebrating the real Shiro’s return with everyone else? A sigh.

“Not me,” comes the answer. His head stays down.

Lance pauses. “Uh - yeah, sorry. Don’t really know what else to call you.”

Shiro - that is, the clone - thinks of a hundred different ways he can reply. How about a fake? A fraud? Haggar’s puppet?

Instead, he clears his throat, and finally looks over at the teen. He tries to muster a small smile. “What’s up?”

Lance shuffles. “I just wanted to see if you were okay,” he says, frowning a bit. He moves to sit next to him. “I mean, this was a shock for all of us, of course, but I’m sure you’re the biggest victim in all of this.”

A scoff. “And how do you know that? I could be an enemy, just waiting to attack.”

The younger one raises an eyebrow. “You’ve had plenty of chances to attack us, even at our most vulnerable. so, I doubt it. Haggar could’ve had our heads ten times over if that was the case.”

“Maybe she’s waiting for something. Who knows. I could start attacking any one of you any second, and I probably wouldn’t be able to even stop myself,” the clone admits, looking at his hands. One Galra, one... quiznak, he doesn’t even know. What is he?

“But it wouldn’t be your fault.” Lance nudges him. “And you’re outnumbered by us. So if that did ever happen, we could just detain and put you in a cryopod until we found a solution. Even if it meant killing Haggar herself.”

The teen looks at him so intently, with so much concern. He lets out a soft breath, and before he knows it, a small smile plants itself on his lips.

“You’re too good of a kid, Lance,” he says, giving him a nudge back.

Lance just frowns again, though. “Shiro...” he says, and when the clone opens his mouth to protest, Lance cuts him off. “Whoever you are. We’re gonna need a new name for you,” he says, getting off track. “Anyways... I just wanted to say, I dunno, just because you’re not Shiro doesn’t mean you’re, like, a bad person or anything. It just means you’re not Shiro. And that’s fine!”

A small chuckle. “I don’t know who I am anymore,” he says, staring off at nothing. “My whole life is literally a lie.”

“That’s not true!” Lance defends. “All of your memories from escaping the Galra to now - and until the day you die - those are all yours! Yours and yours alone!” he says, vehemently, giving the clone nudges to accentuate his point. “You may not be Shiro, and everything up until you woke up in a Galra test chamber may be a lie, but... but now you have your whole life ahead of you to find out who you are, what kind of person you are.”

The clone is taken aback by Lance’s passion for a moment. Eventually, though, he sighs, smiling again. “Thanks, Lance.” He gives the teen a pat on the back.

Lance, finally happy with a response, smiles back. “No problem.”

They stay quiet for a while, until Lance brings up another thing.

“Y’know,” he says, “you’re not the Shiro we came into space with, but... I mean, we had good times with you, too.”

A raised brow. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, we still have a history and we still have relationships with you, too. Even if we thought you were Shiro. Like, it wasn’t Shiro who performed silly Voltron shows around space with us, it was you! and, well, I’m sure I’m forgetting a lot of other things, but that’s what mainly stands out. And it wasn’t Shiro who led us these past few months, it was you!”

“Yeah,” he scoffs, “led you badly.”

Lance frowns again. “Hey. Maybe you’re not as good of a leader as the real Shiro, but who cares? I’m sure we can find something that you’re better at than him.”

Suddenly, the clone questions him. “Why are you doing this? I wasn’t a good leader, and I treated you the worst out of everyone. I don’t understand.”

Lance looks at him. “I dunno... Well, you apologized to me, for one. And this is war, and war is stressful, so who am I to blame you for getting strung up from time to time? And... Well... I dunno. I just know you’re good. I mean, hey, if you weren’t, why would the Black Lion let you pilot her? You’re part of the Voltron family now. You can’t escape us even if you tried.” He squeezes his shoulder.

Again, the clone is stunned into silence, and again, he smiles and laughs. “Thank you, Lance.”

Lance grins. “Y’know, since this whole Voltron thing happened, I always thought of Shiro as like an older brother. I think of you as one, too.”

“Yeah, well,” he says, and reaches out to shuffle Lance’s hair, much to the teen’s dismay, “thanks.”


End file.
